someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure 2 Beta Stages
This is a Creepypasta I wrote about Sonic Adventure 2. Sonic Adventure 2 Beta Stages I remember back when I was a kid me and my friends always played sonic adventure 2 b attle on the Gamecube. We would usually play at my house, and I don't honestly remember if my friends even had their own copies or not. We would spend countless hours trying to A rank stages (even though at the time none of us could even A rank city escape) or messing around in the chao garden trying to discover new chao egg colors. It was my memories of those things that made me want to go find my copy and start playing it again recently, but I could not find it anywhere. Now, being your ordainary teenager, this isn't much of a problem. I just decided I'd emulate it. I decided that maybe I could try out some cheat codes on my emulator too so I could get some of the secret themes and chao I was never able to get. After downloading an emulator and iso (I don't honestly remember the emulator, but their can't be too many out there, and I don't remember the site where I got the game files.) I starting browsing the web for cheating device codes and similar such things. I found one code that seemed interesting to me. I had browsed a lot of cheat websites that day so who knows which one I had seen this on. It claimed it let you play recently discovered testing stages and beta stages they used to test items from within the game's code. After all my years of owning and knowing about this game I had only ever heard of and seen one test room for this game. With certain cheats or glitches you could reach it with sonic, and it had a grind rail and some other stuff to toy with. There is videos of that if you want to go find them. I decided that I would just see what these test and beta stages looked like, entered the cheat, and loaded up the game. The game didnt start normally with an opening and then options it just went right to a stage loading screen. The screen looked like the sonic stage loading screen's color scheme, and said, " Mission: Test the Bounce Bracelet" For those of you who don't know, usually a mission is accompanied by a number to tell you what mission you are doing for a stage. An example is "City Escape 1st Mission: Escape from the military pursuit" But this was clearly different. There was no header to tell you the level and no mission number. When the stage loaded the background was black and sonic was on a gray, cement like platform. A texture probably found somewhere like metal harbor in the final game. The only other thing on the platform was a power up. The bounce bracelet. After collecting the item I went to the edge of the platform, and bounced off. I landed on a platform underneath with a bounce as I should have. I did this several times before reaching a platform with a goal ring. After completing this level it would simply load this same level over and over again. I was getting a little pissed now that I knew there were indeed these test and possibly the promised beta stages, but the cheat only let me access this one. I restarted the game and loaded it again to see if it would work better. This time it loaded as it normally would. Opening and all. I started the heroes' story when something strange happened. Usually if you started one of the stories and came back later a screen where a character talks about what was happening last time you played appears, but I didn't remember this happening when you first choose a story, but I got one anyway. This specific one seemed to be made up of lines said by both sonic and knuckles from within the final game, although the background showed it should be only sonic speaking. It said, "Finally decided to show up eh? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman has really turned into a big time villian. I can't go home to the planet as cool and blue as me." That was all. The first line is something sonic says when he encounters the game's first hero side boss. The second line is something I remember him usually saying in scenes like this. "Eggman has really turned into a big time villan" is a mix of one of the times sonic says eggman, and his line late in the game, "You've really turned into a big time villian doctor." "I can't" is taken from when knuckles cannot dig into a wall, and "go home to the planet as cool and blue as me" is a segment of one of the last lines sonic says in the game. As you would imagine the sound mixing for these lines was terrible. Whoever had made it had clearly just inserted those lines and not made them sound like smooth sentences spoken by just sonic at all. I thought that maybe the creators used it as a placeholder for when sonic went to the space colony arc before recording the actually dialouge for it, but then I wondered why the game would start me so late in the story. I didn't really know or care. I wasn't a developer, and I didn't know how these things worked. A level loading screen, with sonic's loading screen colors, then came up. "Lethal Labrynth 1st Mission: Escape from the m____ pursuit." The space after m there represents what was a jumbled mess of messed up symbols that are assumed to have once made up "military." I wasn't able to make out what it was supposed to say at the time, but it sort of looked like... the word monster. The level was the same cement like texture as last time, except everything was completely blocked in with it so I couldn't see a background at all. There were two straight paths. One on sonic's left, and one on his right. I was wondering if I still had the bounce bracelet from earlier or not. I tried to do a bounce and was successful when Omochao came from nowhere and started flying around sonic. A textbox came up that said "You should not have that item yet." The strange thing is it was the only unvoiced Omochao line I had ever seen. I thought this made sense though because in any final build of the game the player would know if he or she should have something yet, but I thought that maybe items carrying into the wrong stage before being picked up could've been a problem in testing and they just never took this message out. At that point the screen went black and I had lost a life. I saw this as the game telling me I shouldn't bounce right now. Not that it mattered much. The level had a really low ceiling anyway. I'm the kind of person who really isn't all that good at these kind of mazes like the one Lethal Labrynth seemingly was, so I just decided to keep taking the right side path. Nothing exciting or unusual really happened. I thought maybe originally this was going to be a labrynth level that kept you from using your items? Maybe it just hadn't gotten in due to being boring, or time constraints or something. About the fourth or fith time I took a right side path something happened. For a split second some sort of image popped up, but it was too quick and I couldn't make it out. Afterwards an ear piercing screech came from the emulator. The emulator shut itself down after about a minute of that. I couldn't really make out the image, but something inside me was reminded of the giant aligator at the end of the forest level in sonic heroes. I knew it could not have been something like that though. It wouldn't have existed yet, and what would that aligator have to do with this labrynth? Every time from then on when I tried to load the game all the noise was just that same screech. I had to mute my computer to try playing again without going deaf. I again selected the heroes' story, but this time I had no scene telling me any messages on what was happening. "Final Mission: " that was all the information on the stage screen. Apparently, this level I was loading was called final. There were no colors on the loading screen to indicate what character's stage it was, and no mission number, and also no mission description. I wondered if this was some glitched out loading screen for Final Rush or Final Chase? When the level loaded there was no character. It was just a very very small room. Room probably isn't the right word to describe it. It had six walls and a ceiling and floor so low that I thought you would only be able to fit if you laid down. I had to tilt the camera around to make these observations. It took me a while before I realized something. This was the inside of a coffin. It made sense now. It was the final place and at that point, you'd be out of missions. Soon after, the screen went black with white centered text in the middle. "That planet as bloody and dead as him." My computer then shut down. I was shocked and scared. Clearly those lines were in reference to when sonic had said in the original game, "Come on! Let's go home to the planet as cool and blue as me!" Was this part of what the game meant when it said eggman was now a big time villian? Had he killed everyone? Had he forced sonic into that awful labrynth? Was this sonic's coffin? Those are answers I would never get. My computer never turned on again, and I eventually had to buy a new one. Those good nostalgic memories of sonic adventure 2 would never get me over those horrid and awful ones. I am never playing this game again. I still have no idea if the aligator really was related to that split second image or not, but I don't want to. I'm done with sonic adventure 2. Maybe even all sonic games. Please, if you ever find a cheat that tells you you can access any kind of beta or test levels, think twice about loading it up. A Note From the Author I haven't written too many Creepypastas, so I am not sure how good this one is, but a lot really went into it. Although if you think it is bad don't let what I just said keep you from saying so. Feedback is important, afterall. Also the word "Chao" is not pronounced like the chao in "Chaos," but more like "Chow." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Games Category:Video Game